


From This Earth

by thriftysteps



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Voicemails, Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Behavior, Car Accidents, Feelings of Abandonment, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, M/M, No Mafia, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Texting, Xanxus curses a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: Timoteo was admitted to the hospital for heart failure, Xanxus doesn't know how to deal with this, so he calls on his boyfriend for help.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	From This Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booksindalibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/gifts).



> Hey guys, this fic is dedicated to my friend booksindalibrary, who requested this over on tumblr!
> 
> It's actually long overdue T^T but I finally got around to it <3
> 
> So just for some background, this is a modern settings AU where there's no mafia. Xanxus and Tsuna met in middle school (bc they're the same age here) and started dating about 2 years ago. 
> 
> It wasn't really necessary to know, but I wanted to put it out there.

The air was cold and an occasional breeze deepened the chill in Xanxus’ bones as he paced back and forth in the hospital’s corridors. The open windows offered no light or noise to the hallway. It was eerily quiet in the hospital, the only noise Xanxus noticed were the echoes of his own steps, the buzzing of the few fluorescent lights still on, and the incessant ticking from a clock hidden somewhere on the hospital’s third floor. He was very close to finding it to put a stop to its ticking, but that wasn’t what he needed right now.

What he needed, he thought, was…

He stopped pacing to collect his thoughts. What was it that he needed? A familiar face popped into his head and he closed his eyes. If there was anyone Xanxus could trust with his… vulnerability, it would be him.

He pulled out his phone, opening the chat he had with his boyfriend, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and began to type.

_Today, 12:41 AM_

**hey**

**come to the hospital**

**i need you**

_Read 12:42 AM_

Xanxus sat on a nearby chair and waited for the other boy to text him back. Then he got impatient.

_12:45 AM_

**oi are you coming or not**

_Read 12:45 AM_

Xanxus watched the bubbles pop up on his screen that meant he was replying, but no matter how long he waited, those bubbles never went away and a message never came.

He was angry, frankly. Frustrated. There was a pressure behind his eyes and a throbbing in his head, his father was in the hospital undergoing emergency surgery and Xanxus was at a loss for what to do. He felt desperate. His heart was pounding against his rib cage and the lack of a response wasn’t boding well for him. The first time he showed vulnerability and the bastard was ignoring him.

Pain in his jaw made him realize how tense he was. He tried focusing on breathing, tried to relax his shoulders, but that tic-tic-ticking was becoming louder and louder. He would swear to anyone who asked that the damn clock was taunting him.He clamped his hands in front of him and leaned his forehead on the knuckles.

It was too much.

Way too damn much.

The cold.

The buzzing.

The ticking.

His _father_.

This DAMN _BRAT._

He didn’t know when the tears started. Hadn’t known when they stopped, either.

But when the surgeons walked out of the room and told him the gut-wrenching news? He knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi never came. And instead of immediate grief or denial, the only thing Xanxus felt was anger. He was infuriated at his boyfriend—the boy everyone said had a heart of gold, the boy he _knew_ had a heart of gold—for not showing up at a time like this. He immediately left the hospital. On the way out the door, he pulled his phone out and dialed the bastard’s number.

He should have expected it when the call went to voicemail.

“WHERE WERE YOU, YOU BASTARD?!” He shouted at the device, not caring for the time of day or the people around.

“JUST WHERE WERE…you—“ his eyes stung again. He took a breath, “the one time…”

He sniffed, then roared out his frustrations. Had you been a patron of the hospital, you would have thought that there was a wild beast loose on the grounds. You wouldn’t have expected the roar to come from a deranged and very broken man.

“THE _ONE_ TIME I NEEDED YOU, YOU COULDN’T BOTHER TO SEND EVEN A TEXT?!?! YOU COULDN’T BE BOTHERED TO SHOW UP?! HUH?! JUST—“

Fuck, Xanxus thought, I can’t fucking breathe.

“Just... what am I to you?”

He needed to stop.

He needed to go home.

He needed to see Tsuna.

“I need you.”

* * *

It wasn’t until a few days later when he finally gathered the courage to visit his—boyfriend’s? Ex’s?—no, Tsuna’s house, that he learned of the accident.

Apparently, Tsuna left the house to head to the hospital as soon as he got the text from Xanxus, but on the way, while replying to a message, he was hit by a car at a stoplight. They had rushed him to the hospital, but he had died in the ambulance.

The last word the paramedics heard was, “Xanxus.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> kudos are always appreciated, but let me know what you guys thought by dropping a comment or sending an ask over on tumblr
> 
> (main blog: noodleexplosion, writing blog: thriftysteps)


End file.
